transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
MY Domain
F-15E Strike Eagle isn't on patrol this time. He seems to be on his way back from somewhere, likely en route to California. The weather sucks. Certainly from how high he is in the atmosphere. Frigid rain drums his canopy as he coasts through the night sky, frost forming on his wings. No minigames are on his HUD, no music. He's just flying in contemplative silence, jarred out of his absence by a crack of lightning. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. No matter how high Air Raid may go in the atmosphere, there are those who can fly even higher... even break the pull of the atmosphere entirely. One of those very individuals is just breaking down through the layers of atmosphere as he reenters the planet's gravitational pull once more. Space shuttle Blast Off works to keep his control as he does so, given the difficulty he sometimes has reentering this atmosphere, but tonight is one of those good nights. He hits the stratosphere, then the troposphere- and the rain begins. But *this* he can handle just fine. He has some soft Kaon opera music playing in the background as he heads over the Southwestern United states and towards the Combaticon base in Nevada. F-15E Strike Eagle catches a burst of heat on his scanners and notices a spacecraft re-entering the atmosphere on his radar... but that's not terribly uncommon for the Terrans of 2035. He continues coasting until the craft itself comes into view, and it's hard to identify against the pitch black. It's... purple... and brown. Blast Off! And he's alone. The /wise/ thing to do would be to just leave him alone, he's not causing trouble. YET. But Raid can't rightly help himself sometimes. <> he transmits over the local frequency. Buzzsaw has arrived. Space Shuttle notices Raid's signature on his scanners and shortly thereafter receives a radio transmission. The background opera msuic continues playing as the shuttle's vents huff slightly. Air Raid. What a way to ruin an otherwise fine planetary reentry. His own scans show the Aerialbot is alone, as well, and the Combaticon suddenly recalls he owes Air Raid. For quite a lot, in fact. The irony that they are currently flying high over the region of the planet Blitzwing was presumably killed isn't lost on him either. <<...I *was*. I see you are flying quite far up in the atmosphere. Careful, it's a long way to /fall/.>> <'m not afraid of falling,>> Raid replies evenly. < fall all the time. Do I hear /singing/ in the background there? Heh! You really are a dweeb.>> He angles his ailerons just so, and begins coasting after Blast Off. <> The rain doesn't let up, and the sudden gusts of wind make it pretty damn hard to stay level. The Aerialbot ends up on his side a few times. Space Shuttle is already feeling as icy as the frost gathering on his wings, and Raid dissing his opera music just brings that mental temperature down even further. > The Combaticon takes note of Raid's flight pattern, and simply coasts along his original course, not altering it for now. But his weapons systems are humming online. <> F-15E Strike Eagle smirks. <> he mutters. For whatever reason, he's stalling on openly attacking. Perhaps he remembers just how badly Blast Off's bombs hurt. Or maybe he's just being lazy. < sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Space Shuttle with his AIM-9X Missile attack! Buzzsaw was enjoying some time spying on some government project (which will probably fail due to funding) to build stealth ships! Yes. boats that are hard to see... unlike submarines. Which are precisely that. But the noise and commotion being caused in the sky is more than enough to draw his attention. Moving along at a brisk, but casual, clip, he moves in on the combatant pair. Naturally, he's not even about to let Blast Off know he's in the area... Not yet, at least. He's more interested in seeing just what is happening. And why. Though, maybe he'll offer some help later if the Combaticon's managed to bite off more than he can chew. Combat: Buzzsaw slips into the shadows and out of sight... Space Shuttle snorts. <> Then Air Raid moves to strike, and the Combaticon shifts wing elevons to rolls out of the way. But a stray lightning bolt suddenly crackles nearby, interferring slightly with his systems... and the comment on Blitzwing makes Blast Off angry. Angry enough, at least momentarily, that it further distracts him- and he's hit! The shot rips into his fuselage, causing a good amount of damage. "Gah!" The shuttle circles around, weapons fully online now and aiming at Air Raid- and he fires a bombardment blast! <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Classy Combat! attack! -5 F-15E Strike Eagle twists wildy at the force of the blast, sent spiraling as part of his nosecone rips open. He curses loudly. No class. <> Buzzsaw goes unnoticed in the rainy night sky, and it seems not even the brief flashes if lightning can pinpoint him. Raid steadies himself and tears after Blast Off, angled on one wing as he makes to pull a sharp blanket of lead across the shuttle's underside. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses Space Shuttle with his M61 Vulcan attack! Buzzsaw chuckles softly to himself as he watches the pair, carefully picking through the various unsecured communication channels until he picks up on the back and forth banter. Oh, now this is interesting indeed... The condor banks sharply to alter his overwatch pattern, accessing Blast Off's targeting array and inputting his own telemetry data before meshing it carefully with the sniper's own. How does he do that? ...he's just that good. Though, he still doesn't let his 'ally' know he's there. Screw that nonsense. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Air Raid for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. Space Shuttle rolls away this time, avoiding the shot. <> The shuttle banks around again to launch a laser blast from his side cannons. There's an odd little "blip" in his coding somewhere as he locks in target, but he isn't quite sure what that was... and it's soon forgotten as he focuses on making his strike. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Sophisticated systems (Laser) attack! F-15E Strike Eagle doesn't quite have the wherewithal to retort right away, too focused on flying. But Blast Off is fast and surprisingly agile for a shuttle. He evades Raid's gatling cannons and comes back with something HARD. And he knows just where to hit for some reason. Ooohhh that smarts. Raid bites back a yelp. The rain douses most of the fire at least. <> He pitches skyward (or spaceward?), further up into the atmosphere, perhaps in an attempt to get away from the annoyingly bad weather before slinging one of his happy-face bombs at the shuttleformer. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses Space Shuttle with his CBU-87 Cluster Bomb attack! Over the din of the storm, there's the soft sound of scratching audio, like an old record playing static. <> Buzzsaw's invisible smirk can be easily heard. < should thank you, Blast Off, for drawing this one away from the herd. It will be fun to rip whatever knowledge he possesses from that otherwise unremarkable processor.>> Combat: Buzzsaw takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Space Shuttle watches his hit land- and it lands HARD. Even harder than he was expecting it to?... Hmmm... He follows up and after Air Raid. <> He then receives Buzzsaw's radio message. Ahhh, now it makes sense. And he's suddenly glad he sounded fairly "patriotic and loyal" to the Decepticon cause just now. <> With that, the shuttle comes in for another short burst! <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his You are a glutton for punishment you know that? attack! -5 F-15E Strike Eagle is taking a beating. He circles aimlessly for a moment, struggling to think straight as energon gushes over his frame. "Piece of scrap!" he finally snaps, this time without the use of radios. "You know as well as I do keepin' any semblance of control is fraggin' impossible - not that it matters! You're damn right I ganged up on him! We were built to kill! /I/ was built to KILL! Forged for it! You on the other hand are worthless! When the 'cons are done with you, they'll just yank your core out and put it in a /drawer/ again! When this is all over no one will even remember you!" Buzzsaw makes himself known. Sneaky tape. Raid pours all of his energy into accelerating between the two, streaking by far faster than any Terran fighter could manage. The air splits and ripples with a drastic change of pressure, and thrashes anything near it, including Air Raid's canopy which promptly shatters. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses Space Shuttle with his Shock Wave attack! Buzzsaw is buffeted. Air raid's done good at shaking him up, and it causes a misalignment in the thermal regulators that would otherwise keep him off the radar. Still, he is far from daunted, and even goes so far as to dive in to ride Air Raid's jet wash. "You talk too much. Truthfully, I would not rip apart a Decepticon unless they were proven traitorous. Or I ran out of Autobots and their allies." There's a soft flicker as targeting lasers come online to draw a bead on the aerialbot, his mortar cannons melding with the sound of thunder as they fire their payloads in his wake. "If you truly wish to fight, Air Raid, then so be it. But you will not enjoy the outcome." Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Twin Mortar Cannons attack! -2 Space Shuttle begins to smirk- well, as much as he can in shuttle mode, both for hitting Air Raid and the Aerialbot's "admission" that he's a "killing machine". <> But as Raid goes into the rest, and *DARES* mention the torment of the Detention Center, something in Blast Off just... snaps. Air Raid takes one of the Combaticon's worst fears and uses it to stab him with it. There is an icy cold silence, even from him, from the shuttle. He doesn't react with any immediate, obvious anger. That's not really his style, anyway. The shuttle continues along his normal course for a moment longer, and it could almost appear as if he didn't hear a thing. Then he suddenly veers from his path- and straight towards Air Raid! For once, keeping his distance is far from his mind. No, if he connects, he's getting up close and personal, alright... he will push that slagging Aerialbot straight UP... straight into SPACE if he can! A place Air Raid's systems won't find the air they need to function. There are no words now... just icy cold silence. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his The icy reaches of space are warm compared to my spark right now... (Ram) attack! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle falls to the ground, unconscious. Damn that bird bites. Raid tries to focus on the tape, but it's SMALL and it's raining and dark and he can't see a damn thing, and Blast Off screwed up his sensors. But it seems he struct a nerve with Blast Off, as the shuttle is suddenly UP IN HIS GRILL. "Gah!" The impact is enough to make the entirety of his systems flicker, but the real problem is being pushed up into some super thin atmosphere. His engines start to choke from the lack of air and his turbines stagger and start to freeze up. The groaning of metal accompanies the sharp snapping of ice as the jet teeters on Blast Off's nosecone. It will not be a pleasant plummet. Barely conscious, his nosecone dips back down towards the earth. Buzzsaw reloads the mortars and circles as he watches Air Raid descend. "Well, if a better time existed to cripple your foe, I cannot imagine it being too far from now." He folds his wings, inverting to dive after the plummeting Air Raid. "I shall, of course, leave the final blow to you, Commander. After all, I am certain you derive a sense of pleasure in this moment." The condor does take a moment, though, to catch up to the aerialbot's frame. What he does, it's hard to say... Air Raid may feel it, if successful. Like something's broken... But, who can say? Could be nothing at all. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Space Shuttle snarls softly, "Now you're in *MY* domain, you pathetic dolt..." as he pushes the Aerialbot into the thermosphere, where Air Raid's systems sputter and die. He doesn't radio it. No, he doesn't want Buzzsaw overhearing the icy rage barely contained in each word. And there is something that is not quite so "civilized" sounding to his voice, an undercurrent he rarely ever lets show. For while he *is* a cultured and often "classy" mech, he is also a former Renegade Decepticon. Under all the refinement is a mech quite capable of cold, brutal action if he deems it neccessary. And if anyone deserves it, Air Raid certainly does now. Air Raid slips into an apparent unconscious state, and falls away from shuttle as gravity weakens. But instead of getting pushed INTO space, he slips back and begins to fall down. And it's a looong way down, just as Blast Off had "warned" him before. The Combaticon follows, preparing a final orbital bombardment as he does so. He wants Air Raid GONE. Blades came back, he doesn't want to make the same mistake... especially with Buzzsaw watching. The shuttle launches another blast at the falling Autobot, who is quickly obscured in a rolling thunderstorm raging below them.... <> he replies, still rather coldly, but the sense of aloofness has returned. <> F-15E Strike Eagle can handle G's! Doesn't make it pleasant. Not that he's conscious enough to endure the tank-churning sensation of falling. And falling. And faaaalling. Indeed, he doesn't feel a thing when Buzzsaw darts down to make sure he can't recover from the descend. Primus knows what he yanked out. By the time he manages to awaken, at least somewhat, he's through the storm below, and Blast Off's vengeful blasts wreck him even further. That shuttle's PISSED. It's a solid several minutes before some lonely grove of conifers atop a mountain range get set ablaze as the Aerialbot collides with terrain in a tremendous crater. He will not be walking this one off. Buzzsaw watches the explosion below and narrows his optics. "I am afraid there won't be much worth salvaging from that one." He does make sure to get some good footage for later use, though. And, with that, he's off. "Do what you wish, Blast Off. I have other business to attend to." Without another word, Buzzsaw drops to make a final pass of the crash-site and turns to head off eastward. Who knows where he's going...besides himself, of course. Space Shuttle tracks Raid's descent as long as he can, but as Buzzsaw heads off, the Combaticon realizes he will be late for an appointment with Onslaught if he doesn't get going as well. The shuttle circles around once, still wanting to go down and make sure the job was well and truly finished this time... but how could the Aerialbot *possibly* survive that fall? Besides, if something does go wrong, well... at least Buzzsaw will be partly to blame for not finishing the job, too. So Blast Off flies off in the direction he was originally headed to begin with. And, almost before he sets in for the final approach to Combaticon base... he finally remembers to begin playing his opera music again. He must remember to be... civilized, after all.